monsterhighworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein é a personagem principal de Monster High. Filha do Frankenstein e da sua noiva, Frankie é a nova aluna no liceu Monster High e tem apenas 15 dias. É muito amigavel e até um pouco atlética, nuca perdendo tempo com o negativismo e tem apenas uma grande "curiosidade monstruosa": As partes do corpo dela tendem a voar. É também um pouco ingénua (devido a ainda ser muito nova) e por isso não sabe muito acreca da vida. Sobre a personagem Físicamente É um monstro feito de partes de diferentes pessoas e que, surpreendentemente saiu muito bem constituida (Ao contrário do seu pai, Frankenstein). Tem um cabelo longo e preto com madeixas brancas, semelhantes aos da mãe (A noiva do Frankestein). Gosta de prender uma longa madeixa de cabelo de maneira a pô-la para trás. Tem pele clara, cor verde-menta, e olhos de cores diferentes (Um azul e outro verde) devido à sua construção e talvez até graças à genética. A Frankie tem também costuras visíveis por todo o seu corpo e dois parafusos fixos no seu pescoço, que usa para absorver eletrecidade (a energia que põe o seu corpo a funcionar) através de uma máquina de nome Carmen Electra. Quando está nervosa os seus parafusos tendem a faíscar, o que a torna bastante assustadora. Psicológicamente Frankie é um monstro amigável, doce, educada e até um pouco desajeitada. É a mais ingénua de todas as raparigas, por ser também a mais nova, por isso tenta aprender tudo o que pode sobre o mundo através das revistas da monsterteen, embora os tais concelhos por vezes a possam embaraçar. Apesar de tudo, continua sempre otimista, esperançosa e determinada a encontrar o seu lugar em Monster High. Ela pode também ser algo insegura e reagir demasiado depressa. Origem Monstruosa Frankie foi criada com base no Frankenstein e na sua noiva, do filme de 1935, "Frankenstein". Frankie é a filha do monstro Frankestein e da sua noiva. A influência dos seus pais na sua aparência física é bastante notável, quer na cor da pele, quer nas suas costuras (iguais às do seu pai no filme) e quer no seu cabelo preto e branco e lábios vermelhos (herdados da sua mãe). A Frankie também gosta muito do símbolo do relâmpago, que nos filmes é alusivo à criação do monstro e sua animação. A misteriosa idade de Frankie Existem várias contradições no que toca à idade de Frankie. Os épisodios de animação sugerem que ela tem entre 8 dias ou menos até 17 dias. Segundo o primeiro livro de Lisi Harrinson, Frankie tem pelo menos 30 dias. No website do Monster High afirma-se que Frankie tem 15 dias de idade, sendo essa (provavelmente) a opção mais viável. Aparições Frankie Stein, talvez por ser a personagm principal de todo o Monster High, é das que tem mais aparições. No videoclip de "Fright Song", existe uma personagem alusiva a Frankie. Esta "Rapariga Zombie Heroína" é representada por Angela Duscio. Nos episódios e especiais a voz de Frankie é representada por Kate Higgins (nos E.U.A.) Relações Família Frankie vive com os seu dois pais. O seu pai é um cientista e ambos os pais a tratam como se ela fosse bastante nova (o que é, claramente, já que só tem 15 dias) mas não deixam de ser muito simpáticos e meigos para ela. Nos episódios os seus pais são apenas mencionados uma vez, quando a Frnkie decide fazer um video sobre ela na praia de Gloom Beach. Têm um papel maior nos livros; os seus pais Vicktor e Viveka Stein são ambos professores e monstros tal como Frankie. Eles não aprovam o relacionamento da filha com Holt Hyde por este ser demasiado velho para ela, mas gostam muito de Jackson Jekyll, emboram não saibam que ambos são a mesma pessoa. Amigos Os melhores amigos de Frankie são Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable, Cleo de Nilee Jackson Jekyll. Não tem monstros que considere inimigos, mesmo confiando em personalidades manipuladoras como Toralei Stripe e Cleo de Nille sem pensar, graças à sua personalidade inocente. Animal de estimação O animal de estimação de Frankie é um cão chamado Watzit. Foi construido pelo seu pai com partes de outros animais. Nos livros Frankie tem cinco ratinhos de laboratório, aos quais chama Glitterati. Os seus nomes são Gwen, Gaga, Green Day, Girlicious e Ghost Face. Romances No filme "New Goul @ School", Frankie apaixona-se por Deuce Gorgon. Isto causou-lhe alguns problemas com a namorada de Deuce, Celo. Esta ficou bastante enervada, pensando que Deuce a andava a enganar mas tudo se resolve mais tarde quando Frankie supreende a Cleo com um concrto de Justin Biter na escola. Em "HooDoo You Like?", Frankie fica triste por se sentir diferente por não ter namorado, e por isso decide criar o HooDude. Os outros explicaram-lhe que seriam sempre amigos e que o facto de ela ter ou não namorado não influenciaria a sua amizade. Frankie acaba por admitar que pensa que talvez ainda não esteja pronta para namorar. Livros Nos livros, Frankie apaixona-se por Brett Redding, que está a namorar com Bekka no primeiro livro. Como Brett já tinha namorada e após uma longa confusão, Frankie começa a sair com DJHyde mas mais tarde acabam, no segundo livro. Bonecas Basic 41hYvxsFUSL._SL500_AA300_.jpg Frankie.JPG Frankie_Steine_2_by_Jopsy97.jpg Frankie-Stein-monster-high-frankie-stein-27168215-611-749.jpg Lançado em: Julho de 2010 San-Diego Comic-Con exclusive 1130725_619.jpg tumblr_lp8ggwifxf1ql60xl.jpg Lançado em: 22 de Julho de 2010 Dawn of the Dance 41S8EO8rd7L._SL500_AA300_.jpg dawn of the dance 8.jpeg dawn of the dance 9.jpg frankie.png Lançado em: Setembro de 2010 Dead Tired 41qAU0zCtwL__SL500_AA300_.jpg 6019495487_12948c03b8_z.jpg dead_tired_frankie_stein_by_sailorfirestar-d3j3nic.jpg Lançado em: Junho de 2011 Dead Tired bed 51-JmJFAXEL._SL500_AA300_.jpg 5272338697_62d35067d9_z.jpg 5272946066_3257526816_s.jpg 5272947780_cbb119e2a7_s.jpg Lançado em: Novembro de 2010 Gloom Beach 31p8b2xtxAL._SL500_AA300_.jpg frankie_gloom.jpg gloom_beach_frankie_art_by_mhscreamqueen-d34cykc.jpg Lançado em: Dezembro de 2010 Scream Uniform 51m+tZ2D7UL._SL500_AA300_.jpg 5204846110_c06d88f5b2.jpg 5322993940_5896530571_z.jpg Lançado em: Dezembro de 2011 Killer Style FS-KSDDGa.jpg FS-KSDDGb.jpg Lançado em: Junho de 2011 Day at the Maul 6732770221_1d5c186d91_s.jpg 6732776383_029b297777_z.jpg Lançado em: Julho de 2011 Classroom Monster-High-Classroom-Dolls-Set-Frankie-Stein-300x300.jpg FS-CCa.jpg Lançado em: Julho de 2011 School's Out 5633115717_79288b651a_s.jpg 5633698356_27e1a868da_z.jpg Frankie school out.jpg 5939234382 4999cb40c2.jpg 101 1787.JPG Lançado em: Julho de 2011 Sweet 1600 frankieçg.jpg pTRU1-11041606dt.jpg tumblr_lvglvthcXQ1r3rp21.jpg W9190-Sweet16-FrankieStein-2.jpg Lançado em: Dezembro de 2011 Skull Shores 383px-FrankieSteinSkullShores.jpg BWFrankie7.jpg spin_prod_624970601.jpg Lançado em: Abril de 1012 A coleção inteira ::::::::